Aswangi Tribe
The Aswangi Tribe is one of the two remaining tribes of Lizardfolk in the west Azlanti isles, the other being the Harangi tribe. The tribe has lived in the southern swamps of the island until recently, and are renowned for their "hit-and-run" tactics. Currently, they are assisting the Player Characters topple the evil Cheilaxian Empire in revenge for slaying over 80% of their population. 'History' Up until a year ago, the Aswangi tribe had existed rather peacefully on the westmost island of the Azlant, with only the occassional skirmish with the Harangi tribe or with a gang soon-to-be-regretful trophy hunters. That was until a small village to north of Aswangi tribe named Billaen saw the land as unnoccupied and began declaring the Lizardfolk's land as their own. However, they were soon proved wrong when their scouting parties were found butchered in the woods. In retaliation, the Billean's opened up with guerilla warfare tactics and began to drastically thin out the Aswangi population as the Aswangi's were pushed farther north, but were never defeated. Sensing the combat was at a standstill, the village elder of the Billean village recruited aid from the nearby port city of Kesselburg on the east of the island, a port known for attracting ruthless Cheliaxian mercenaries. Enter the Player Characters (who I will link once I find out how) who are sent to "remove" the Aswangi tribe from their current location by the Billean village elder. 'The Involvement of the PC's' After a short encounter with a trio of lizardfolk trying to defend an egg, the Player Character's are ambushed by a small band of Aswangi tribesmen, including their chieftan, Vesk. Vesk demands that the PC's turn over the corpses of the lizardfolk along with the egg. The Player Characters are shocked by the diplomacy employed lizardfolk who had recently been described to them by the Billean village elder as being territorial savages. They apologetically comply with the lizardfolk's demands. Vesk and his tribesman, moved by the lack of violence shown by the PC's and their sense of honor, invite them back to their village for a feast. The Aswangi tribe and the Player Characters slowly begin to cultivate a bond, as the two organizations realize that (aside from the ritualistic lizardfolk cannibalism) there is not much difference between them. 'The Sh*t Hits the Fan' After the feast ends and Vesk is drawn away by the Player Character in an attempt to negotiate for the Billean village, the Aswangi tribe camp is invaded by Cheilaxian troops. The Cheilaxian's tear through the lizardfolk's defenses and send the tribe into panic. Horrendously outmatched by the Cheilaxian's military discipline and technological prowess, over 2 dozen lizardfolk are slain. Vesk and the Player Characters immediately quash the invasion and return to the Vesk's hut with the catured commander of the enemy forces, Lieutenant Gotthard. After a brief interrogation session, Lietuenant Gotthard reveals that he is a member of the personal army of the Cheilaxian noble, Lord Vyke. After learning from a bounty hunter hired by Lord Vyke to assassinate him, Gotthard agrees to tell everything that he knows to the Player Characters as long as they swear to deliver a letter to his beloved back in Cheilax. The Player Characters agree, and Gotthard spills the beans:Lord Vyke is here to colonize the island as a vacation spot for his royal family and have politically forced Kesselburg to remain neutral during the colonization. The Player Characters then swear upon a quest to topple the Cheilaxian Empire, from it's demonic throne. Furthermore, Vesk and the Aswangi tribe, seeing that their homeland about to devasted, throw their lot in with the PC's. However, there are only 6 Aswangi tribesmen left alive and not a single one of them is female. 'The Siege of the HMS Maria' After some tense dealings with the Hrarangi tribe leading to the unification of their forces against the Cheilaxian Empire, a siege is laid to Lord Vyke's flagship in an attempt to drive him from the land. In this battle, the Aswangi tribe served as a stealthy strike force, dealing a crippling blow to the enemy before the battlelines were drawn. They did this by assaulting the ship from the water and executing a majority of the Cheilaxian's upper chain of command. Unfortunately, the battle saw 3 of the Aswangi tribesmen slain, leaving only 3 Aswangi Lizardfolk currently alive. Notable Members 'Vesk ' An honorable, pragmatic leader, Vesk is the current chieftan for the Aswangi tribe and has been for the past 24 years. Standing over 8 feet tall, Vesk bears rust-colored scales and is bedecked in tribal fetishes. As a ceremonial piece as well as his weapon of choice, Vesk wields a large (6ft.) War Trident that is encrusted with a large, uncut ruby and wrapped in dried swamp turtle skin. Even in these dark times, he has not lost his off-beat and often casually grim sense of humor. However, he still feels incredibly burdened by the pain of his lost tribe, although he will never show it. 'Myrkek' Myrkek considers himself to be the last loremaster of the lizardfolk, a race that used to value culture and history very highly, but no longer does. Being Vesk's right-hand reptile, he instructs Vesk in all walks of life, often reminding him "What his elders would do." Being only 12 years old (barely an adult in lizardfolk years) this has netted him much scorn, as he is often criticized for "not truly comprehending that level of wisdom". However, it cannot be doubted that he has had a great effect on the Aswangi tribe's discipline in combat, playing his windpipe and singing the stories of their ancestors during battle. It is told that Myrkek is one of the only known lizardfolk to ever completely recite "The Ballad of Tehehhunian", a 17 hour verse, without pausing or hesitating. 'Aren' Recently taken to being a recluse, not much is known about Aren. Category:NPC Factions